ACUTE  Kaito's story
by Ciela Aberk
Summary: He shouldn't have feel this way to the pink haired woman, he can't possibly betrayed his girlfriend. And yet the feelings which he tried to contain can no longer be held. Rated T for safety. Luka x Kaito and a bit of Miku x Kaito. Based on the song ACUTE.


_Since when do things become so wrong...?_

He used to love her. Used to be addicted to her beautiful aquamarine eyes, her soft teal hair, her laughter, her everything. And that time, he can feel the spark every time she's by his side. He could feel the butterflies, he could feel his heart pounded like crazy. That time, he can feel the connection between them.

_So why the hell can't he felt the same way now..?_

He can even remember the time when he accepted her confession, when he felt like he's the happiest man on earth. He remembers when they told their best friend about it. Luka's sky blue eyes looked so sparkling, so dazzling that he can't help to smile at. He knew at that time Luka will always support his relationship with Miku. That everything won't change.

_He thought that they would still be friends like they have always been._

Even though they were dating, everything was still okay. Sure he spent my time more with Miku than Luka. Sure that the three of them spend lest time together, but they're still best friends. The bond between them was still there, still so clear and so pure. A bond that is unquestionable.

_But he never knows that it could break so easily._

It started when he have his first fight with Miku. Now he can't remember what is it about, but it was serious enough for Miku not to contact him for two weeks. He felt so miserable, so confused that time that he needed someone to cling to.  
Someone that he can trust.  
So he went to his ever so constant best friend, the one who knew him as great as Miku. He knew that she can always give a way for him, and so he sought her company. He sought her just to make up with Miku. Nothing more, he tried to convince himself.

_But why does he feel the butterflies when he's with Luka...? Why..?_

He should have only felt it with Miku. Only with Miku, and nobody else.

But the feeling is there inside him, growing each day that it made him scared. He started to realize how beautiful her hair is, the usual pink looked glowish peach color when bathed by the sunlight. How her skin looked so flawless, that peach-cream complexion many girls wanted to have. And that her eyes have a darker blue on the edge.  
He started to realize there's something more about his friend, and he is scared. He wished that it would stop.

_But the feeling kept on growing inside of his heart._

Even when he made up with Miku, he still craved for Luka's company, no matter how wrong it was. He needed to hear her voice, needed to see her smile. He needed her like he needed the air. He needed her so much that Miku started to realize there's something different about him. She had asked him, of course, but he just shrugged the question and said it's nothing.  
Well, what can he say anyway..? That he fell in love with their best friend..? He can't possibly say that to her.  
But Miku knew. And she started to feel restless about Kaito.

_That's when her obsession began._

She started to phone him more often. Asking him where he was, who he was with, asking so many things that he felt scared of her.

But it was Miku. She was supposed to be his girlfriend, so why did he feel afraid with her..?

The confusion stalked him everywhere he went. It made him tired, made him felt so lost.

And that night when he was looking at the photo of three of them, trying to relish the old carefree feeling, it finally hit him. Hard.

He had loved Luka. No longer as a friend, but something so much more.

But he knew it was wrong. He can't possibly love Luka. He should have always loved Miku, he should have craved for her company instead. He shouldn't feel lust for Luka. No, he couldn't.

_She's supposed to be his best friend._

But the feeling grew becoming something that's so much more than just best friends. He never failed to notice that every time he saw Luka, his heart pounds harder as the blood rushed to his face. He can't help to notice the heat of desire swirling inside of him. He knew he wanted her, desperately wanted to feel her touch, and wanted to feel her lips against his own. He wanted to relish her skin against his, to taste her essence. He wanted her to be his, as much as he wanted to be hers as well. He tried to relinquish it by being with Miku, and yet he can no longer feel the same about the tealette. But he used her, used her to satisfy his desire to Luka. He didn't care how low it is, he just tried to run from his own feelings. But no matter how much he spends his time with Miku, the desire to meet Luka just grew stronger and stronger.  
And so he can't help himself anymore, he started to pursue her.

_And yet he still can't bring himself to tell Miku_.

He knew he was playing with fire, Miku's mental state isn't stable right now. Who knows what she will do. He knew that this was wrong in so many ways, but he couldn't stop.  
Not when he knew Luka loved him as well.  
No, the pinkette didn't tell him directly, in fact she always refused him whenever he was too close to her for her comfort. But he just knew it. It was clear when she always blushed every time he complimented her, or when her voice wavered when she refused him. And it thrilled him, the quest of making her becoming his.

_And so he didn't stop._

One day at the bar they both are often at, he noticed the black ring over Luka's eyes, and he had asked her about this. But her response is a quick mutter of "It's nothing."  
And he knows that means that there is something that bothered her so much.  
Something that she must never told him.

_And then her phone rang_

After answering at the number who is calling her, he noticed the brief terrified look on Luka's face. But he brushed it off, and then shortened the distance between him and her, whispering sweet seductive words that always left her flustered. And when he felt it was not daring enough, he nipped on her ear lobe slightly, rewarding him with a delightful gasp of the pinkette as she accidently dropped her phone.

_In the end, he never knew who called her._

"K.. Kaito! Why are you here..?" She gasped, a sound that felt like heaven to his ears. He decided that he needs to give her more surprise visit in the future just to hear it again. "Is it wrong...?" He pouted, pulling her hand so she would fall into his arms. He inwardly smiled when he hear her ragged breath and feel her quickening heartbeat that matched with his own. It was obvious that she couldn't even answer his simple question.  
"What's wrong Luka...?" He whispered it softly to her ear, fully knows that it was her sensitive spot. He slowly trailed to her jaw line, putting butterfly kisses on her luminous skin and then after a while, he started to use his tongue as well. "K.. Kaito..!" She moaned as he nibbled her neck, leaving red marks that proved her she was his. "Do you want me to stop...?" He lifted his mouth from her skin and whispered to her ear. He knew she can't bring herself to say yes, despite the fact that she has been denying him. Her desire is so visible on her face, and he wanted her so much that he might just explode. And when she doesn't answer quickly enough for his patience, he captured her mouth into a searing kiss. Luka gasped due to her shock, and he uses the opportunity to shove his tongue into her cavern, tasting each corner of her mouth. He can't help but groan as he pressed himself to her body, desperately trying to feel her warmth as much as possible. Her mouth tasted so sweet, and he was crazy for her. "Luka..." He moaned her name, while hastily tumbling her dress' buttons. As if waking up from a trance, Luka immediately tries to free herself from his grasp. "No Kaito, I can't do this. Miku is my friend..!" Luka whispered as tears started to cloud her eyes. But he doesn't care, he continues to do his handiwork, until the last button was undone, and he was rewarded with the sight of her bare back. "Please Kaito, if you keep on this, I might not be able to hold my feelings anymore …" Luka whispered, holding her dress in position so that it still covers her breast.

"Then don't hold your feelings, Luka. Please, love me…"

She blushed at his statement, but she still shakes her head. "But I will betray Miku! Our relationship will be broken only because of me! Why won't you understand…?"

He doesn't know why, but that last statement just make something inside of him snaps.

How dare she say that he doesn't understand..?

How dare she, when she never knows how much night he spend thinking about their relationship without getting any sleep…? Out of his anger, he quickly grips her hand, and once again brought his lips near her ears.

"It's not your fault. Never your fault." He muttered harshly into her ears.

"But Kaito―"

He never listens to the end of her sentence, since he conveniently silences her mouth with another kiss. He doesn't want to hear what she wants to say, because he has the feeling that he won't like it. She tries to push him away at first, but he didn't stop. He kissed her senselessly, licked every corner, every secret spot until eventually, very eventually, she kissed him back. It's only a small movement really, but she definitely is kissing him back. He let out a growl of triumph, deepening the kiss even more. When they finally break the kiss for a breath, Luka looked at him sadly and whispered, "Does this mean I betrayed her..?"  
She doesn't need to say the name, he knows perfectly well who does she mean. He wanted to say no, he wanted to say that it's his fault to fall in love with her. That it's his fault for cheating at Miku.

But as conceited as he is, he can't bring himself to answer her question.

"Hey Kaito, does this mean that I'm selfish...? That I'm a bitch for stealing my best friend's boyfriend..?" Luka asked him again, her tears started to roll down her pink cheeks. She suddenly collapsed to his chest, making him fall down due to the impact. Thankfully there's the wall that supported him.

"I don't want to betray her, Kaito! She's my best friend. But why can't I stop my feelings..?" She wept, soaking his shirt with her pure tears. He can't stand seeing her sadness anymore, so he embraced her with his strong arms. He didn't care if he crushed her, or if she can't breathe.

How could she say those bad things about herself...?

"Listen to me clearly, because I will never say it again. It's never your fault, it's always been mine. I wanted you, I craved for you. And every night when I lie in my bed, I wished that you're there beside of me. So it's not your fault. And if you say it otherwise, I will have to kiss you senselessly until you agree with me, do you understand..?" He muttered harshly to her ears, and before she has the time to respond, he passionately kissed her again, devouring her until she relieved his thirst. "K.. Kaito..! S.. Stop.." She gasped every time he stopped to take a breath.

He smirked in a devilish way he could ever imagine. "Never. Except only if you say that you love me."

And she blushed. He didn't need to see her to know it, he can practically feel the blood rushed to her face, and he chuckled. "Come one... Tell me that you loved me..." He whispered one more time to her ears, this time with a more seductive touch to it.

And then they both hear it. A soft gasp coming out from the door.

A sound that is achingly familiar.

"Miku...!" He heard Luka gasped, and then he glanced at his supposed to be girlfriend.  
Her eyes are wide, and her lips formed the words, "How could you...?"  
Though the words are supposed to be for Luka.  
"No Miku! T.. This is only a misunderstanding..!" Luka pleaded to their teal haired best friend, quickly tearing herself from him.

Miku shakes her head violently. "You're lying to me! I thought you are my friend, Luka! How... How could you do this to me..?"

"Stop blaming her. I'm the one who fell in love with her." He said to Miku sternly, finally decided to let her know the truth. And he doesn't like seeing Miku blaming everything on Luka, even though he doesn't know the reason why. Hearing his statement, Miku and Luka quickly turned to face him, their eyes widen.

"No... But you said that you will always love me..." Miku whispered angrily, glaring at him with such intensity that it made him feels guilty. But he held himself strong and said, "I'm so sorry, Miku. But I can't help myself. This feeling just grew inside of me, and now I loved Luka."

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Miku screamed, running to him and quickly embraced him.

And then she surprisingly stabbed him, with the sword that was hidden in her black dress.

"I'm sorry. But you promised that you'll always be mine." He heard Miku whispered as he falls onto the cold floor. He throws a glance at Luka for the last time, remembering every detail from her face. And right before he closed his eyes he mouthed "I love you" to her, hoping that she will notice it. Then he just simply let go.

_He wished that he didn't fall in love with Miku and dated her in the first place, maybe that things won't go this way._

_Maybe, just maybe their friendship won't be broken and shattered around like this._

_And maybe this love story won't end like this._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like a person who owned Vocaloid...? Yes, probably not.**

Well, this is my intrepretation of Acute. And I know that the ending is kinda... Meh. But wellll... Let's just drop the topic, eh..?

Thanks for reading this fic, I am planning to make a Miku and Luka's version, but yet I'm not so sure yet.

Don't forget to drop some reviews, okay...? xD


End file.
